During the software design and development process, a software application crated by a software vendor can generate log files which log or trace the execution of the software application. The log files can be subsequently analyzed by the software vendor to identify issues with the software application. For example, the log files can be used to uncover bugs, which are then solved to improve the quality of software application. In some instances, software applications can generate log files during customer live usage. These log files can be analyzed to improve the software application. Logs from different software usages by consumers will provide more information about software/transaction usage and its evolvement over period of time. Analysis of these logs help identify commons problem that exist within the software application.
However, accessing these log files are difficult due to cumbersome processes to access the logs. Most of applications does not follow any standard way of logging information due to different implementations, different technology platforms, different application types, different application kind (local/remote), etc. Thus, each software application has its own process for accessing log files. As a result, a vendor administrator has to first log in with admin rights and second follow application specific processes to access the log files.
Typically these log files can vary from few KBs to multiples of GBs. The log files also grow exponentially over time. On mobile devices and other devices with limited storage, the log files occupies memory which can be used for other tasks. Therefore, we need a better mechanism to manage log files.